Todo fue una muy real pesadilla
by FrambueH Way
Summary: Sakura se suidida porque se siente un estorbo. Ring,Ring! sono el despertador para sacarla de aquella pesadilla.


Sakura caminaba sin rumbo por la cuidad de konoha,tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. Lo unico que se le pasaba por la mente era que ya no tenia sentido vivir; Sasuke la rechazaba, era debíl, que un fracaso como kunoichi. De un momento a otro Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba ya en su casa. Subió las escaleras, llego hasta su baño, se miro en el espejo. No se había dado cuenta que estaba bastante más palida de lo normal, sus ojos se veian apagados y su cuerpo estaba más delgado que el ultimo mes. Sacó un kudai de su bolso y antes de empezar escribió una carta, después de haberla dejado en el portarretrato de la antigua foto del equipo 7 comenzó poco a poco a pasar el kunai con bastante fuerza por sobre lo que se notaba como venas. Luego se metió a la tina, abrió el grifo y se recosto esperando su muerte.

OoOoOoOoEn otro lugar de konohaoOoOoOoOoO

Un muy sonriente Naruto caminaba por las calles, mientras qeu su amigo ''El teme'' como lo llamaba él, camina sin la más minima expresión de sentimiento en su rostro:

-¡Teme! Has visto a Sakura-chan?- preguntaba un poco incomodo Naruto.

-Hmp-fue todo lo que resibió como respuesta.

Ya eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche,cuando decidieron ir a buscar a Sakura. Lo primero que se les pasó por la mente fue su casa(es obvio), estubieron llamandola bastante tiempo y ya después entraron a la fuerza. Subieron las escaleras y al ver que no había nada entraron al baño. Hay ,frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo inerte de su compañera de equipo sobre el agua manchada de sangre. No podian crer lo que veian,simplemente era imposible! Sakura no se podia haber suididado,no podia! Ella tenía toda una vida por delante! Eso era lo unico que pensaba Naruto en ese momento.

Tomaron el cuerpo de Sakura y trataron de darle los primeros auxilios, pero todo era inutil. Naruto no paraba de llorar y gritar cosas como ''Sakura-chan no te mueras! por favor ,mirame y dime que todo esta bien !'' Mientras Sasuke se había quedado en estado de shock, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación, él se había prometido no volver a dejar morir a algún ser querido,quería llorar... pero simplemente las lagrimas no salian. Todo su mundo se hizo trizas(no se como se escriben ninguna de las dos palabras), él tenía pensado que Sakura fuera la madre de sus hijos, era el amor de su vida y ahora... ahora...por su culpa ella estaba muerta ! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan indiferente con ella todo este tiempo? Ni el mismo podia responder. Activo su sharingan y analisó el cuerpo de Sakura comprobando que ella ya no tenía signos vitales,luego empezó a inspecciónar con la mirada toda la habitación, y de pronto encontró algo raro en la antigua foto del equipo 7,lo tomó entre sus manos y lo habrió , Naruto miraba atonito a Sasuke aún abrazando el cuerpo de Sakura. Sasuke abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla para si:

_Quizás en este momento yo ya no esté con ustedes, y lo más probalbe es que se pregunte el ¿por qué? de lo que estoy haciendo. Para mi a la vida ya no le encuentro sentido, lo perdí cuando me di cuenta que '' no todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz'' . No quiero dar más explicaciones, me costó bastante tomar esta decisión,pero creo que es la mejor... Estoy estorbando en el mundo. Lo que me preocupa en estas sircunstancias es Naruto, por favor diganle(no sabía que Sasuke y Naruto encontrarian la carta y su cuerpo) que lo quiero mucho, es el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido, sin él yo ..Él fue un pilar fundamental en mi vida y se lo agradesco,pero no quiero impedir que su sueño se haga realidad. En cuanto a Sasuke-kun... creo que el es el más beneficiado con todo esto, él siempre me ignoro y yo fui una molestia en su vida, ya no quiero seguir estorbando más... Si lo sé muy bien... Soy un estorbo. Lo que no me deja la consiencia tranquila es no poder despedirme en persona, me gustaria haberles dicho lo mucho que los quiero, pero si lo hubiera echo no me hubiera dejado seguir con mi idea(Naruto). Bueno en fin, lo siento._

_Les quiere mucho hoy ,mañana y siempre..._

_Sakura Haruno._

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, que decir...la carta... se la paso a Naruto, el la leyó y no podia contener las lagrimas, ya tenia los ojos inchados:

-Sakura-chan... nunca lo fuiste(refiriendosé a lo de estorbo)-Fue lo unico que dijo.

Se le informo a la hokage de lo ocurrido, al día siguiento fueron los funerales. Todos con rosas negras en la mano pasaron uno a uno a depositarla en el ataud de Sakura, sin duda los más afectados eran : Naruto, Ino, Hinata y la hokage.

Después de una gran y hermosa seremonia, todos se fueron de el lugar ; menos Sasuke. Se acercó a la lapida y empezó a hablar:

-Yo ,yo no quieria que pasara esto. Te llamaba molestia porque en lo unico que pensaba era en ti! Sakura por qué no entendiste que yo te nesecitaba a mi lado, tu sabias muy bien cuales eran mis metas(matar a Itachi y reconstruir su clan) y yo siempre quizé que tu fueras la amdre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que pasaria el resto de mi vida... eras todo para mi, ahora no tengo nada, pero sabes...voy a vivir, viviré por ti-decia Sasuke cuando de pronto una lágrima resfalo por su mejilla.

Ring,Ring! Sonaba el despertaron sobre una mesita al lado de una cama, Sakura abria los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sudaba bastante:

-Todo fue una pesadilla- dijo lebantandosé de la cama,dirigiendosé al baño para labarse la cara-**Todo fue una muy real pesadilla.** Mientras tomaba su ropa para comenzar a vestirse, hoy tenian un entrenamiento especial preparado.


End file.
